Her longing
by DameMaggie
Summary: Minerva has a wish...will Albus be able to make it come true? Will he have the courage to reveal her feelings for her after a certain incident? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Baby?

Minerva looked at the baby they had just layed before the wooden door of the Dursley´s. It was a cold night and even colder with the news she had just received...the Potters were dead. She couldn´t believe what had happened and she couldn´t do anything about it.

Albus was standing beside her; she could feel his prescence which was terribly conforting to her. She could hear his soft voice in her ear telling her that everything would be alright, offering her a sherbet lemon. She could imagine his soft, warm skin against hers, she could sense his lips touching all of her body. Oh, how she loved the man! But she knew that none of her fantasies would ever come true.

She then looked at the baby, so innocent, so beautiful. A tear went down her cheek as she thought of how much that liitle baby would have to stand, all the pain that poor little creature would have to bare. He looked so tiny wrapped in his matress...how she wished she had her own child. More tears started falling down and Albus noticed this instantly.

He faced her and hugged her tightly, whispering words of comfort and letting her cry and unleash her sadness. When she had stopped sobbing he asked what he wanted to know.

"What´s wrong Minerva?"

"It´s nothing." She whispered. He caressed her face gently with his hand, she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Minerva, I will not take that for an answer, I need to know if I can help you, so, would you rather walk a little or go to the castle and talk there?"

"No Albus I can´t talk right now." She replied softly, new tears falling from her eyes. She walked backwards a few steps, away from him, and gave one last glance at the little baby.

She then turned and run away, not knowing why. She knew she could trust in Albus, the man she loved, but she couldn´t reveal him such a feeling, he was still his boss and he would probably fire her if she told him that she wanted to be the mother of his children. As she run the freezing air hit her wet face; she didn´t look back, she just run until she was far away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to J.K Rowling.

**Sweet dreams Minerva**

"Minerva?" Albus peered into the dark room.

The wall were red and he could smell her sweet perfume in the air. Minerva wasn´t there apparently; the lights were off and she wasn´t in bed. He wondered if she had gone to her office to work, but he doubted she had done so at one o´clock in the morning. However, he headed for her office just to make sure she wasn´t there and maybe he would check her classroom as well.

The festivities for the Dark Lord´s death were not over yet, they would continue for many days to come, but he couldn´t stand seeing her in that state. It wasn´t like her to run away like that, crying. He wanted to find her and kiss her, to hold her in his arms and know what was wrong. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and that he had done so for years now.

He walked through the empty hallways with the hope to find Minerva in her office, sitting behind her desk. Now that the Dark Lord was gone, he would tell her that he loved her. In a few minutes he was standing before Minerva´s office´s door. He knocked...

No answer.

He opened the door and there she was, sitting on her desk. There were lots of piled essays and papers to be graded and when he got closer he distinguished her slender figure among them. She was holding a wite handkerchief iwith one of her delicate hands, but she was asleep. Her nose and cheeks were red from all the crying. She seemed weak, sad. His heart sunk instantly when he realised about her sad expression, but at least she was resting, maybe she would feel better the following day.

He stared at her beautiful face for a moment, her face illuminated by the moon rays that came in through the window opposite. Even after all that crying she looked gorgeous and peacefull. Now, more than ever, he wanted to hold her, to love her, to comfort her, to tell her he was there for her. He wanted to hold her, to please her and taste her soft lips, to tell her the truth...

He came back to reality and realised that it would be better to take her to bed so that she could rest properly. He carefully lifted her in his arms, sensing her warmth against his chest, her slender body feeling extremely fragile in his strong arms.He walked out of the room, doubting on what he should do. Oh, how he wished to take her to bed and show her how much he loved her, to taste her skin and hear her moan with pleasure. She moved slightly in his arms and opened her eyes.

"Albus?" Her voice was barely a whisper and it was sad. He didn´t say anything, he just placed a light kiss on her forhead and didn´t speak until they had reached her quarters. He then spoke the password and entered the room with his beloved Minerva in his arms.

When he placed her on the bed she had drifte back to sleep, so he took her shoes from her feet, untied her bun and took her coak from her. He then conjured a light matress and covered her. Before leaving he stared at her beautiful face once more. She was perfect, so beautiful, so strang and smart.

He kneeled by her side and after wishing her good night, placed a very light kiss on her lips; they were so soft...just as he had imagined them. If Minerva had been awake, she would have known that her wish to become a mother was not so impossible to reach.

TBC.

A/N:Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think of it.


	3. An unwellcome visit

An unwellcome visit.

Minerva came out of her class room for a walk, she needed some rest from her lesson plans and she had been thinking about Harry all day. She had actually been to the house were they had left him , which had been worse because she had witnessed the little attention they payed to the little baby. She thought that those muggles were the worst people she had ever met. and that they were certainly the least indicated to raise up a child. She stopped by a window as she remembered what had happened afterwards.

_She had transormed into her usual animagus form, a tabby cat and had watched through the little window of Nº4, Privet Drive. The family had anther little kid named Dudley and he was terribly spoiled, he yelled all day and eat all the time.Harry, instead, played with an old book he couldn´t read. In many occasions she had imagined herself holding little Harry in her arms, giving him all the love she was able to and sometimed she had even been tempted to enter the house as a cat to play with him. She didn´t, anyway, she was there just to make sure nothing bad happened to him, she couldn´t do more.  
_

_ On her way back to Hogwarts she (back in her human form), she had continued to daydream with the little baby and Albus. In her dreams, she would always include the man of her life, her eternal love and she would often kiss his warm lips and smile and then…_

_Something came to rest on her shoulder: a hand. When she turned around she met those eyes she had been wishing to meet for some time now, but they looked tired after two days away from the castle._

"_Where have you been?" she had asked._

"_That doesn´t matter, I´m with you now." He whispered into her ear._

Back in the hallway Minerva tried to take those words out of her head and the wonderful , tingling sensation they sent down their spine every time she remembered them, otherwise it would become terribly difficult for her to concentrate for the rest of the day. On the other hand, she didn´t want to forget them, she had longed for him to say something like that for so long…nearly forty years . She remembered that he had carried her to bed the night they had left Harry, he had been a gentleman, as always.

The castle was almost empty, the students were on vacation and only a few teachers had stayed at Hogwarts (as herself) to work on the lesson plans for the following year. She had thought that holidays would be the perfect time to ponder over her feelings and tell Albus the whole truth, besides, if he fired her, she wouldn´t have to give any explanations to the students.

She suddenly heard some quick footsteps behind her and turned around, wand in hand. Lucious Malfoy was wearing his usual black robe and was carrying his stick with his right hand.

"Good morning Minerva," he said in a low, deep voice.

"Good morning Mr.Malfoy, what can I do for you?" she said as she lowered her wand slightly. She didn´t like the man at all, but maybe she would be able to get reed of him quickly if she kept calm.

He had approached her considerably and was now so close that she could feel his breathig against her face, now she doubted wether she should do something or just stand him until he said what he had come to say. She looked into his light blue eyes, they were just like Albus' and they were not. Those eyes held evil and despice, they were penetrating, cold and meticulous, they were terribly intimidating. Minerva held her breath for several seconds as she felt a hand run down her arm; she was just going to pull back when he pushed her against a corner at the end of the hallway. He had taken her wand from her and dropped it to the floor.

He approached her once more and kissed her lips furiously, with no love, just desperation. He deepened the kiss but she didn´t respond, she just tried with all her might to push him away, but he was far too strong. When he finaly pulled away, an evil smile crept to his face. She dropped her gaze trying to think, looking at her wand which lay on the floor, she tried to run towards it but as soon as she had given one step she was thrown towrds the wall again by an invisible force. He cast a non-verbal spell on her so that she couldn´t move her body voluntarily; her hands had been stuck to the wall one at each side of her head. With a careless hand he lifted her face and made her look at him. He leaned in and whipered something into her ear.

Tears started inmediately pouring from her eyes as she heard his cold voice against her ear, like a snake´s hiss.

"Why don´t we drop the formalities my beautiful Minerva," he kissed her neck, causing a horrible feeling of fury and desperation to ablock Minerva´s breathing. "I don´t want you to scream Mr.Malfoy´ in your orgasm."

"Oh bloody hell!" she screamed at last. She was possitively trembling now, she didn´t know what to do, she didn´t have her wand and she found it impossible to push him away no matter how hard she tried. She tried to scream but she couldn´t her throat was completely blocked and she couldn´t think.

He was kissing her neck and jaw and unpinning her hair with his hands, he then started touching her breasts and she couldn´t move her hands, no matter how jard she tried.

As he started unbuttoning her clothes she could only utter a word and it came so softly out of her lips that nobody but Malfoy would have been able to hear it. She whispered the name of the man she so badly wanted at that moment.

"Albus…"

"What?" Malfoy looked at her with those penetrating eyes once more, "Albus Dumbledore? You think that old man´s going to come and save you? Please, he couldn´t kill a fly if he wanted to-" His penetrating look turned into one of realisation, "Oh…" he laughed, "now I understand…you love him, don´t you?"

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, more tears straking down her face. Suddenly, Malfoy grabbed her the front part of her robes, almost lifting her. Their noses were touching and between greeted teeth, he said:

"Well you´ll have to imagine I´m him because I´ll fuck you so hard, Professor McGonagall, that you won´t even remember your name after this!"

Minerva was more scared than she had ever been now, she couldn´t do anything, least of all stop crying. But then from one second to another, he was there, as he had always been, he came to her as he always had. He stood behind Malfoy and looked at her, reasurance in his eyes. All her fears went aways as she looked into Albus´ eyes.

He looked at Malfoy with hate as he kissed her naked chest. He wasted no more time, he walked towards them, grabbed Malfoy by the shoulder and pulled him to the floor.

"Don´t you dare touch her again you bastard!" he yelled at him.

Malfoy tried to raise to his feet but Albus was faster, he took his wand and stunned him, leaving him unconcious and forgotten on the cold stone floor.

When he turned around he found a very scared Minerva, which was not usual, she was always brave and strong, and notw she was devastated and crying.

"Oh Minerva" he whispered as he hugged her tightly. That was all he could do right now, hold her, love her.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don´t cry**

Minerva was sitting on her bed, Albus was sitting beside her, stroking her back as she cried. The event with Malfoy had been too much for her. She didn´t feel safe now, she was scared. Not that she wasn´t able to defend herself, she was totally capable of doing so, but, at that moment he had caught her completely off guard. What if it happened again?What if something worse happened? Perhaps, Hogwarts wasn´t safe anymore, perhaps the people were right. But those people believed that Albus, her Albus, was a lair, and a coward, and she was not to believe people who had those kinds of thoughts.

What she had imagined least of all was what Malfoy had wanted to do to her. She had never believed that a man like Lucious Malfoy could feel some kind of attraction to her. But...maybe he was not attracted at all, maybe this was just something to hurt her, maybe the dark lord had sent him. She had always thought he was a mortifagus, however, Albus had always said that they couldn´t say anything if they didn´t have any proofs.

She dried her tears and looked up at Albus, his deep blue eyes reflected worry and perhaps, love...no, it couldn´t be. She was just too overwhelmed and was now imagining things, or that´s what she thought.

"Minerva," he called her softly, looking into her eyes and stroking her face with his gentle hand "how do you feel?"

"I-I am confused...and scared." She stated simply, it was all she could say. Silence filled the room as she made herself comfortable in his arms and stared at the fire.

Albus realised how scared she was because of her voice, he had never seen her(and heard her) so afraid in his entire life. He wished he could just tell her the truth, tell her the he loved her more than anything in the entire world. He wished he could kiss her lips and make her the happiest woman on earth. But, he just couldn´t, if she did not return his feelings, then he would finish destroying her and he would hurt her. Hurt her, was the last thing he wanted to do at that moment. He wanted to love her, to comfort her, to protect her, but like a friend, at least for now.

"Albus..."

"Yes Minerva?" he asked. She sighed before talking:

"It´s just that, what Malfoy did...took me by surprise completely."

"Well, it did surprise me too, I must admit. But, don´t think about that anymore, Minerva. I know it´s hard, but you must think that with this we can send Malfoy to jail."

Minerva lowered her gaze, "I know that, but I´m still worried, what if he tries to do that again? What if he tries to attak someone else in the school?" Tears started emerging from her eyes once more, Albs inmediately hugged her and started stroking her hair.

"He will not do such thing as long as I´m here Minerva, I promise you that. I will always be here to protect you." She smiled at him when he said this as a tingling sensation went down her body and made her shiver with love. It meant so much to her...to feel protected...

"Thank you." she whispered into his clothes, however she was not sure he had heard her.

She sobbed for a while and when she stopped, he was still there, hugging her tightly. He was so kind and gentle. He was there for her when she most needed him, and that, made her love him even more. Maybe, he deserved to know the truth...of course he did. She breathed in and gathered her courage, she didn´t want to think about it too much because if she did, she would probably end up not doing it.

"Albus...there´s something I must tell you." She stated.

"What is it?" he enquired, looking into her green eyes. Those eyes were so beautiful...just like emeralds. _She_ was beautiful, in every possible way. He approached her so that the tip of his nose was barely touching hers.

She could feel his warm breathing on her smooth skin. It seemed so easy to reach up and kiss his soft lips. It was so tempting, the idea of finding out how they really tasted; after so many dreams, after all those years of love...

Their lips touched at last. Albus brought her nearer and deepened the kiss, which grew more passionate with every second that passed. Her lips were soft, just as he remembered from the night he had kissed her in secret, but this time, it was better, because she kissed him back.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

**It can´t be**.

Albus´ hands moved to her breasts, gentil massaging them, as he dropped small, tender kisses all over her face and neck. His lips seemed to be eliciting soft moans from her mouth. He wanted to tuouch her, to caress her soft skin, to breathe her, he wanted to hear her screaming his name as he made love to her. He continued to kiss her neck, but he eventually stopped to whisper the words she most wanted to hear, into her ear.

"I love you, Minerva. More than I can explain." She shivered in his arms as he said it.

"Oh, Albus, I´ve loved you for so long..." she couldn´t finish her statement because she simply couldn´t concentrate; Albus had unpinned her hair and was now massaging her scalp. She pulled her head backwards and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling his hands were causing. He took advantage of her position and started unbuttoning her dress, having akready discarded the outer green robe. In a matter of seconds, he had already taken the dress from her and left it carelessly on the floor. She had red underwear which contrasted very well with her white skin.

Now, it was her turn. She pushed him onto the bed so that he was lying down on it. She then moved over him, and catched his lips with hers, savouring their taste. She had wanted this for too long, and she wanted to make it last. She started unbuttoning his clothes, revealing his strong chest. Just then, she wondered if she was dreaming, for she had dreamt with this moment too many times.

A moment later he was lying under her light body with only his knickers to hide his arousing manhood. She could feel him, she could feel him growing harder under her. She kissed him once more, this time passionately; her lips, almost melting into his. However, he was the one who deepened the kiss and whose tounge would soon be willing to explore her mouth, to please her. Her breathing grew quicker as the kiss became more intense. They broke appart only when they had no air left in their lungs.

Minerva inmediately continued to kiss his chest, as his hands undid the clasp of her bra and revealed her perfect breasts. His hands moved downwards and lowered her panties, which would finally join the rest of their clothes beside the bed. He changed possitions, kneeling over her so as to admire her beauty.

"Oh, Albus!" she gasped as he started licking her right breast and then gently sucking the nipple. He continued kissing and paying attantion to her bresasts and then to some other areas of her body, until she suddenly took his face in her hands and made him look at her. She didn´t want him to stop, on the contrary, he wanted him to continue, but she had to tell him what she felt before it was too late, before he drove her mad with love and made her loose controle over her actions.

He gave her a look of concern as he came to rest beside her, genlty caressing her face.

"Min, is there something wrong? Did I do something that bothered yo-" she silenced him placing two fingers over his lips.

"It wasn´t you, love." She looked down and sighed, slightly regretting about what she was doing but knowing that it was the correct thing. "Albus, I´ve dreamt with this moment my whole life, I-I want us to make love but..." she stopped. She didn´t want to ruin that perfect moment, the moment she had been wishing for during forty years.

"But what, darling?" he asked kindly.

"It can´t be." Tears started falling down her cheeks, "We won´t be able to maintain this relationship in the school, with all the students, the war, and especially with Voldemort out there. And I´m sure that after this I-I won´t be able to stop loving you, to forget you."she looked intently into his light-blue eyes and saw that he understood, or at least, that he was trying to. "I am scared, because no one can assure us that we will win the war, or that we will survive. Albus, what happened with Malfoy wasn´t just a cohincidence, I m sure that it was something planned." she placed her hand over his, "I love you too much, and I want to be the mother of your children, to be the woman you love, but if this doesn´t work, if we can´t stay together after this, it will be too painful."

"Min, I understand. But, don´t you think that with more reason we deserve and we have to try to be happy, now, more than ever?" She opened her mouth to speak but he kissed her lips to silence the words that were about to leave her mouth and did what he knew would take all her fears away, what he knew that would let her know, in a way, that he loved her so much, that he would be willing to give his life to protect her, he made love to her. He simply lowered his knickers and entered her, slowly and lovingly. She moaned with pleasure as she felt him inside her, forgetting about what she had said, and tinking that she´d rather give her life for that love, than die without having tasted it.

Albus climbed on top of her and went deep inside her, making her arch her back and yell his name. His hands, were still caressing her breasts and the rest of her torso. A while afterwards, they were lying comfortably in each other´s arms. Albus smiled as he realised that he had managed to calm her down and to satisfy her needs

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

**To be a Mother**

"Minerva" he whispered into her ear, "Minerva darling, wake up."

Her eyes opened as soon as she heard his voice. She looked into his light-blue eyes, a warm sensation went down her entire body when she noticed that sparkle in them She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek.

"Good morning, love." She answered softly, reaching up for his lips which she caught in a brief, tender kiss."What time is it?"

"It´s quarter to nine Min, I thought you´d like to get up." A silence filled the room as they lay in bed, listening to the singing of the birds and the soft houling of the wind. Five minutes passed, and they just held each other.

"Thank you." Minerva whispered.

"What for Min?" he asked.

"Last night. I-" he shushed her with his hand as soon as he realised what she was about to say.

"Last night was the best night of my whole life." He said as he circled her waist with his arm and pulled her nearer, "Do you know how many times I dreamt about this? How long I have wanted to please you?" as he said this he bent down to kiss her neck, making a soft moan escape her lips.

"It seems you succeeded, because you did not only please me, you made me love you even more."

He smiled and kissed her forhead lightly. They both got out from bed, took a shower and got dressed. Minerva opted for her usual green robes while Albus transfigured the ones he had brought the night before into a new set of clean, purple robes.As Minerva reentered the bathroom to arrange her hair, Albus was left to think. He sat on the coach, waiting.

He loved her, he definitely loved his Minerva more than anthing in the entire world. However, he also thought she had been right about what she had told him the previous night. What if Voldemort got to know about their relationship? He loved her too much to risk her life like that. Would it be wrong to love her and expose her to danger?

He remembered the feeling of her soft skin against his, about her kisses and her warmth. The images of her demaning for more, the sound of her beautiful voice, her gasps and moans as he made love to her, everything made him love her even more, if that was possible. The experience they had shared the night before, had been the most wonderful demonstration of love, but Albus knew that that was not all what he loved from her. If by loving her he were risking only their sexual life then he wouldn´t have so many doubts, but in this case, he was risking her life, if he lost her he woud lose her beauty, her birghtness, her gentleness, her kindness, her love...And what if he wanted to give her children? In fact, he wanted to, but was it right of him to risk her life in that way? He wanted her to be happy, that´s all he knew, for now.

On the other hand he wanted to be with her all the same and enjoy her company as long as their lives lasted, even if they were to die on the battle field. He wanted to show her his love and to enjoy their love as long as he could.

Minerva emerged from the bathroom looking gorgeous, her hair was loose and she was wearing some beautiful, sparkling pins she had bought just for him. She looked younger, more relaxed.

"Oh, Min you look beautiful," he said as hestood to hugg her.

"I´m glad you liked what I did." She said smiling. He kissed her softly and she quickly responded begging for access to his mouth, which he granted her. Her hands went down his long, white hair. His hand were around her waist, pushing her against him. The kiss grew passionate but they eventually broke appart because of th need of oxigen.

"We need to talk." He said, guiding her to her coach, before the unlit fireplace. She looked into his eyes.

"What´s the matter love?" she asked curiously, with a concerned voice.

"I...I´ve been thinking about what you said last night. I think that in a way you are right, that we could be exposing ourselves and risking our lives." He said taking her hands in his and kissing them.

"Oh, Albus, I knew this would happen, now we won´t be able to be together be- "

"No, I never said that." he stated, cutting her off, "I-I think that we- we deserve a chance, that we can do it together. Minerva, I love you far too much to let you go and I know that even if I wanted to I wouldn´t be able to forget you, to forget your soft hands, your lips, your voice, your beauty, your intelligence, you. I just want you to know that I understand what you feel, that I am afraid too but that, if you are willing to do this, I will always be by your side, because I love you."

By the time he had finished saying this, tears of pure joy were running down her cheeks, she couldn´t believe that there could be such an understanding, loving and caring man on Earth. She threw herself into his arms and came to rest on his strong chest.

"Oh Albus I love you so much! I feel I don´t deserve you, everything about you is so wonderful! I am more than willing to stand by your side, always." She exclaimed. They shared another wonderful kiss, and then he looked into her beautiful green eyes once more.

"There´s something else I wish to discuss." He said, pretending to be serious so as not to laugh with joy. She looked up at him from her possition in his arms.

"What is it my dearest love?" she whispered softly.

"If I remember correctly, last night you said something about wanting to be the mother of my children, didn´t you?" he asked, a playful smile on his lips.

"Oh, dear! I´ve wanted to be so for so long! Since that night at Private Drive, when we left Harry at the door." She said, recalling that cold night, when she had escaped from that place.

Albus bent down so that his lips where next to her ear.

"I want you to carry my children, Minerva, I want to give you that child you´ve always dreamed for."

"Albus!" she cried between sobs, hugging him more tightly "Make love to me again."she whispered back into his ear.

He didn´t need to answer, he sat her on the coach, lifted her skirt, moved her panties aside, and once he had unsipped his trousers he entered her. Right there, on the coach, they did it, slowly and lovingly, this time, knowing for sure that they would always be there for each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Made my dreams come true.**

Albus walked into the enfermary only to find his wife in the nearest bed. She was pale, exhausted and sweating. He had just arrived from the ministry and was hoping he would be able to spend some time alone with her, unfortunately, he realised that wouldn´t be possible when Poppy arrived with a baby wrapped in a white blanket.

The medi-witch walked towards her friend and placed the crying, little bulge in her arms. When she became aware of Albus´ prescence, she turned to him and hugged him tightly, she then looked into his eyes with a huge smile on her face:

"It´s a boy dear." Tears started running down her cheeks, "Congratulations, you are a father."

Albus thanked her with a warm smile and turned towrds his son and wife. He went to her side and lifted her chin to kiss her lips, it was the longest kis they had shared in a long time, full of passion and love. whne they broke appart tears were about to fall from his eyes. He was finally back and with his family, the family he had created with the woman he loved.

"Oh, Albus, you made my dreams come true." she said glancing down at their baby. He kissed her forhead and looked at the little boy, sleeping in Minerva´s arms. He was so beautiful...his tiny eyes were shut but he guessed he had got his mother´s eyes.

"She has your beautiful blue eyes," Minerva added, as if reading his thoughts, "he´s already handsome."

Albus chuckled, "How do you know he doesn´t have your gorgeous, emerald green eyes?"

"I just know it."she stated.

"Minerva" he started as he sat down on a chair beside the bed, looking into her eyes, "you must promise me that you two will take care of yourselves, I don´t want to lose you."

"I promise my love." She promised, kissing his lips once more. She was glad he was back to see his son, he had given it to her and made her the happiest woman on the entire world, "and we will always be by your side."

He smiled, he knew that Minerva couldn´t stand being left aside in these matter, but he knew she would tae care of theirson, she knew how to defend herself. Minerva placed the baby in Albus´ arms and her remembered that time in private drive, when he had carried little Harry. Tha baby opened his eyes and to their amazement he had brown eyes, a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

"God, were did those come from?" Minerva asked, smiling.

"How can we call him?" Albus asked. They remained silent for a while, observing their beautiful creation.

"How about David?"

"Hmmm...interesting...but, how about Brian?"

"Well, it goes well with Dumbledore, and it´s a nice name. Okay, Brian Dumbledore."

"I love you my goddess."

"And I love you, thank you for letting me be part of your life."

"You have always been."

THE END.

A/N:Hope you liked it, thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
